Time Traveler Fem Naru
by emochann23
Summary: Namikaze Naruto terlempar ke zaman dinasti setelah mengalami kecelakan setelah mengetahui Sasuke tunangannya berselingkuh dengan Sakura, sahabatnya. Ia hidup sebagai Naruto sebagai seorang selir yang di abaikan Kaisar. Ia akan membalas semua perbuatan orang-orang yang berbuat jahat kepadanya, AllxFemNaru! Review Plaese! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Pasangan: Femnaruxsasu, femnarux ...**

**Nilai: T + / M**

**Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Jangan Salin Paste-**

**-Nikmati..senang membaca-**

Seorang wanita muda bernama Naruto despresi melihat tunangannya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri, ia mengutuk kebodohannya. Kebersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura selalu ia anggap wajar selalu bersama setiap saat saat sukapun Sasuke meminta sakura alasannya lebih asik bertiga. Sampai pada malam itu, Naruto melihat Sasuke asik bercinta dengan Sakura.

"Hiskk ... hiskk ...," tangis Naruto

"Katanya kau mencintaiku tapi nyatanya kau menduakan aku! Bahkan dengan sahabatku sendiri, bangsat kau Sasuke-teme!" Teriak Naruto di dalam kamarnya.

**Duak.**

Pintu kamar Naruto bebas dipaksa oleh seseorang. Naruto langsung. "Bakaimouto .. sedang apa kau di sini? Menolak kebawah malah diam saja," omel Kurama

"Memangnya mau ngapain sampai kebawah?" Tanya Naruto

"Ada si unggas tuh dateng," jawab Kurama acuh tak acuh. Naruto membuang wajah ke samping.

"Suruh saja dia pulang, bilang aku tidak enak badan," ucap Naruto. Kurama menyeringai khas rubah ia mengecek kening adiknya itu, "Tidak panas?"

"Minta aku tak mau bertemu, bakaniki!" Geram Naruto

Kurama makin bingung dengan tindak laku adiknya, diakan sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke mengejarnya mati-matian. "Aneh, bertanya kau sangat tergila-gila? Kenapa jadi -"

"-Pokoknya usir aja dulu," potong Naruto sebelum Kurama mengisi perkataannya.

"Baik..baik .. tuan putri,"

Kurama turun ke bawah menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu ditemani secangkir teh.

"Oi unggas, adikku, sedang badan enak, jadi kau tak bisa bertemu," ucap Kurama

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, "Bukannya tadi ia baik-baik saja?" Kurama jengkel pada orang-orang bermarga uchiha yang tak mudah dikelabuhi, "Ya, pulang kerja ia melihat makanya tak enak badan."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang merawatnya,"

**Cletak.**

Kedutan sudut siku-siku muncul di Kening Kurama, "Tidak, harus dibuka nanti kamu harus ke suna rapat dengan Sabaku Corp."

Sasuke baru mengingatnya kompilasi Kurama bisa seperti itu, "Itachi yang diperjanjikan, tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Akatsuki, karena ada rapat," jelas Kurama saat melihat ekpresi Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah pulang, sampaikan salamku semoga ia sembuh," Sasuke undur diri dari kediaman Namikaze.

"Ya..ya..ya .."

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Kurama kembali ke kamarnya Naruto. Ia ingin menjelaskan dari Naruto mengapa ia tak mau bertemu dengan sasuke si pantat ayam ?.

Naruto ditatap tajam oleh kurama bingung sendiri mau memulai cerita darimana. "Apa wajahku sangat tampan hingga kau memandaiku terus menerus?" Sindir Kurama.

"Aniki," Naruto menarik rambut Kurama kesal.

"Arghh ... sakit ... lepaskan rambutku bodoh" teriak Kurama. Naruto langsung menangis membuat kelama melihat adik kesayangannya menangis seperti ini.

"Baik .. baik tak sakit, tarik saja rambutku," Kurama mencoba menarik Naruto.

"Aniki ... Sasuke-teme selingkuh dariku!"

"APA!"

Wajah Kurama menjadi menyeramkan mendengar adiknya disakiti oleh bangsat Sasuke itu, "Aku berbicara dia sedang bercinta dengan Sakura di apertementnya. Sebaliknya ia mengatakan, aku ini kuno tak mau berhubungan badan sebelum menerima."

"KUBUNUH UNGGAS ITU!" Kurama beranjang-anjang keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto menahan kurama untuk tak membunuh sasuke, "aniki kau gila, membunuh orang itu dosa."

"Aku tak peduli, itu urusanku. Memangnya kakak mana yang sakit hati adiknya disakiti oleh pria brengsek sepertinya," Kurama benar-benar marah.

Naruto merangkul lengan kokoh Kurama agar berhenti berjalan, "Kalau begitu bercinta saja denganku, biar aku tak dibilang kuno."

Kurama berseru mendengar naruto wajah memerah. "Adik bodoh ..," Kurama memukuli kepala Naruto berharap kebodohan Naruto hilang.

"Ittei..itteii .. aniki kenapa kau memukulku!?" Teriaknya tak terima

"Biarkan saja! Otak jeniusmu kemana sih?"

Kurama melipat belas di dada menatap Naruto galak, "Ingat ya, keperawanmu itu untuk suamimu kelak. Ingat tradisi keluarga kita."

"Kau sendiri juga, meniduri banyak wanita. Jangan sokingatkan aku tradisi keluarga,"

Kurama kalah telak soal ini, adiknya benar-benar pedas dalam berbicara. "Wajar aku laki-laki tak apa-apa bermain wanita. Lagipula saat aku menikah nanti aku ingin punya istri yang baik dan tentu saja bisa saja makhotanya."

"Nah itu ... ga sadar diri. Udah bajingan mau dapetnya asli," cibir Naruto.

"Jadi maumu apa hah?" Kurama tak mau membalas cibiran, Naruto bisa-bisa mengalahkan telak.

"Carikan aku pria yang lebih dari tajir dari Sasuke. Aku ingin tunjukkan bahwa pesonaku ingin sangat mengangumkan menjerat lelaki kaya raya,"

"Aku tau siapa itu! Minato Namikaze,"

"Bego, itu papi! Yang benar saja"

Kurama menatap malas, "Minato kan sangat memanjakan putrinya," sinisnya. Naruto melotot tajam pada kakaknya. "Membiarkan bukan keluarga, misalnya rekanmu di genk Akatsuki aniki," tekan Naruto.

"Jangan genit, kau itu bukan tipenya. Si ayam itu juga mungkin khilaf menyukaimu," cemoh Kurama, sebenarnya ia tak sudi mengenalkan adik kesayangannya pada teman-teman yang didukung akatsuki. **TIDAK BESAR!**

"Aniki!" Teriak Naruto

"Sudahlah tidur, besok kubuat berhitung dengan si ayam itu" kata Kurama berjalan keluar dari kamar naruto.

x

x

x

x

**Naruto POV**

Gelap ...

Itulah yang kuliat sekarang tubuhku sulit sekali bergerak, lambat kugerakan kelopak mataku agar terbuka.

_Berkedip #sfx_

Langit biru yang sangat indah burung-burung terbang bebas di udara, satu kata dibenakku indah. Kugerakan tubuhku untuk bangun entah kenapa tubuhku terasa kecil dan ringan.

Telapak tanganku jadi mungil, "Apa aku sudah menjadi kurus?" Kuperhatikan sekelilingku yang ternyata hutan.

"WOAH," kagumku melihat memandangan yang belum pernah kuliat sebelumnya.

Kakiku berlari kecil kesenang melihat hutan yang masih belum disentuh manusia, udaranya sangat sejuk dan alami.

"Wuahh ... segarnya, berasa aku di gunung fuji," teriakku

Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling hutan sampai akhirnya aku menemukan mata air. Kupercepat langkah kaki untuk mencapai tempat itu, saat aku bercinta di permukaan air aku terkejut.

"GYAHHHH! Aku berubah menjadi anak-anak?" Teriakku.

Wajahku terlihat begitu manis tak menyangka aku aku semanis ini dulu. "Sudahlah ini juga di alam mimpiku," gumamku.

Kulepas seluruh pakaianku untuk mandi di mata air itu, "Gyaaa. Segar sekali air ini." Aku berenang kesana kemari dengan gaya bebas. Beberapa hewan menontonku memandi mungkin aneh melihat bidadari sedang mandi.

"Uohh .. segar sekali," ucapku setelah puas mandi dan kembali memakai pakaianku.

Sampai akhirnya tercium bau anyir begitu kuat menusuk indra penciumanku, "Bau darah?"

Kakiku melangkah mencari sumber itu melintasi lumayan jauh dari tempatku mandi, kulihat seorang lelaki baya dengan pakaian khas samurai di penuhi darah dari luka yang menangga di ganti.

"Paman," sentakku

Samurai itu malah menentangku dengan katana yang ia milikku, "Hah? Ternyata hanya bocah."

"Paman .. paman tak apa?" Tanyaku panik.

"Memangnya kalau berdarah-darah artinya baik?" Ketusnya.

Aku mengembungkan pipiku sebal, "Paman selamat saja menyebalkan apa lagi yang sehat ya," sindirku.

Kimimaro menahan sakit perutnya akibat luka tusuk, "Argh .."

"Tunggu paman, jangan bergerak biar kuperiksa lukamu," Kimimaro terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hei .. menjauh sana, ini bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu," Kimimaro mendorongku menjauh darinya.

"Tapi paman ...,"

Kimimaro semakin kesal dengan sikapku yang keras kepala, "PERGI SANA! AKU TAK BUTUH KASIHANMU!" Bentaknya.

"Huh! Seterahmu saja," kataku cemberut berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kimimaro semakin kehilangan banyak berkicau-kunang Aku menatap kejauhan paman Kimimaro, aku tak bisa betul-betul meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku pergi untuk mencari obat setelah melihat lukanya.

"Uh? Kenapa paman kimimaro di mimpiku menyebalkan ya?" Gerutuku

_**BRUG #sfx: jatuh**_

Kimimaro jatuh tak sadarkan diri, aku merobek pakaiannya untuk memudahkan aku merawat lukanya. Luka sayat lumayan dalam namun tak sampai vatal. Berkat kemampuanku sebagai dokter, aku bisa memegangi lukanya dengan sangat baik.

Pertama aku mengambil air bersih untuk membersihkan lukanya, berhubung pasien pingsan aku bisa mejahit lukanya. Selesai menjahit lukanya, aku membuat obat untuk membantu proses pemulihan sel jaringan, dan obat agar cepat terbuka beruntung di hutan ini banyak tamanan obat yang berguna. _(Jangan tanya jarum jahitnya dari mana, ini dalam mimpi Naruto)_

"Yosh .. selesai operasinya," ucapku sambil mengusap keringat di keningku.

"Seharusnya ada cairan infus untuk membantu memulihkannya tapi berhubung di mimpiku tak ada. Jadi aku harus menunggunya sadar untuk meminta ramun yang ku olah."

Aku sambil menunggu paman Kimimaro sadar, aku mengompres keningnya, "Panas sekali .. aku yang terjadi ya? Koq mimpiku berasa nyata."

3 Jam kemudian akhirnya Kimimaro tersadar dari pingsannya, ia terkejut memulai masih hidup. Sakit yang ditubuhnya juuga sudah berkurang.

"Paman sudah sadar .. minum ini agar tubuhmu memiliki nutrisi," kataku memberikan segelas ramuan.

Kimimaro malah malah mengejutkanku heran, "bocah ..."

"Cepatlah .. cepat," ucapku lagi. Kimimaro meminumnya tanpa protes atau mencibirku, memutuskan minum ramuanku ia bersandar di batang pohon.

"Kau yang mengobatiku bocah?" Tanyanya

Aku tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja, akukan dokter hebat." Kimimaro menepuk kepalaku pelan, "Terimakasih."

"Tentu saja paman .."

"Namaku Kimimaro. Dan kau, siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto"

.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

Halo semuanya, mungkin semuanya yang aktif sudah pernah baca ini. Hehe, iya ini cerita dari wattpad aku publikasi di sini. Aku udah lama ga nulis di Fanfiction, sekarang aku mau aktif do'ain aja Fanfiction di PC aku bisa di ajak kerja terus. Soalnya kadang-kadang Fanfiction ga bisa di akses.

**29-Nov-2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasangan: FemNaruxSasu, FemNarux ...**

**Nilai: T + / M**

**Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Jangan Salin Paste-**

**-Nikmati..senang membaca-**

.

.

.

.

**POV Normal**

Selama masa pemulihan Naruto dan Kimimaro menempatkan sebuah Gua, Naruto menerima ikatan Kimimaro yang dingin atau mulutnya yang pedas.

"Hei bocah," panggil Kimimaro

"Sudah kubilang namaku Naruto," sahut Naruto sambil mendengus sebal. Pamannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan di dalam mimpinya ini. Dia wanita 25 tahun dengan prestasi bagus di usia mudanya dan menjadi Top Wanita # 1 di Jepang. Serta menjadi salah satu kadidat 100 wanita tercantik di dunia.

"Suka-suka mulutku," ketus Kimimaro

Satu hal yang disukai Kimimaro yaitu mengoda Naruto, ia menyukai wajah Naruto, saat marah menurutnya ia sangat mengemaskan. Ia sendiri heran mengapa gadis kecil tampak berkeliaran di tengah hutan seperti ini.

"Bocah."

"..."

"Kau ngambek juga jelek bodoh,"

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya kesal "Dasar baka-baka..baka ..," ia menghiasi Kimimaro tanpa peduli dengan luka.

"AWWWW ..." teriak Kimimaro, Naruto mendengarkannya menghentikan pukulannya.

"Lukaku belum diselesaikan sepenuhnya." Dustanya. Bagi Kimimaro pukulan Naruto seperti bayi, dia seorang Samurai masa iya dipukul oleh gadis kecil yang membuatku merasa malu kalau dia bisa bersakit.

"Habisnya..hisk..hiskk..hauhh," Naruto menjadi cengeng, dia langsung menangis layaknya anak kecil. Kimimaro memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pantat atau mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Cup..cup ... jangan menangis aku hanya bercanda, aku sudah tak apa," Kimimaro seperti ayah yang senang membayangkan.

Naruto memeluk leher Kimimaro sambil menangis, Kimimaro begitu ingat ada yang menangis karena takut pada dirinya. "Jangan menangis kau tau, kau menangis itu mirip sapi."

"Huahhhhh ..." tangisan Naruto semakin kencang saja, Kimimaro tertawa kecil. Sungguh siapa pun gadis surai emas ini, mengapa di perdebatan di emosinya. Padahal seorang Samurai bisa menjadi emosinya dengan baik.

"Aku bercanda. Tidur ya, kau pasti lelah," ucap Kimimaro begitu lembut mengusap kepala Naruto. Perlahan kelompak mata gadis itu mulai meredup dan menutup manic indahnya itu.

"Tidur juga .. dia memang bocah," gumam Kimimaro terkekeh mengingat wajah Naruto kembali.

**-oOo-Masa Modern-oOo-**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya terbangun di kamarnya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga itu mimpi," pekik Naruto.

"Mimpi apa emangnya?" Tanya Kurama tiba-tiba membuat Naruto kaget.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurama yang berdiri bersandar di pintu kamarnya dengan gaya sok keren. "Aniki brengsek! Kau membuatku terkejut,"

"Jadi apa mimpimu?" Tanya Kurama

"Aku menjadi anak kecil yang dibebaskan 10 tahun dimimpiku ada paman Kimimaro memilih seorang samurai. Dia terluka dan aku mengobatinya," cerita Naruto pada Kurama.

Kurama tertawa mendengar cerita fantasi dalam mimpi Naruto. "Hahahaha .. itu berarti kamu ingin punya anak. Cepatlah cari penganti si ayam yang sudah menikah punya anak. Aku tak tahu kalau adikku mesum butuh belaian."

"Yang benar-benar saja, aniki! Kau saja yang menikah duluan, masa iya aku !? Aku kan adikmu, sebagai kakak menerima kau menikah terlebih dahulu dari adikmu," teriak Naruto menerima terima. Seenaknya kakaknya ini mengejeknya. Tak seorang pun pria ini, tahu dia sudah memiliki anak atau menimang cucu mengingat sudah tua tapi kelakuan masih kaya setan.

"Hei..hei .. laki-laki masa depan produksinya itu sampe mati dia masih bisa ngehamilin perempuan. Lah kalau perempuan mah makin tua susah untuk punya anak," balas Kurama bangga.

"Iya. Tapi 'anu'nya masih bisa tegak gak?" Sinis Naruto.

"Kalau aniki sih sudah pasti, masih kuat sampe umur 80 tahun juga. Aniki jabanin," Kurama makin terbang.

"Oh yaa? Oh ya? DUSTA KAU!"

"Kalau gitu tanya si tua Hashirama sana. Apa tua bangka itu masih bisa puasin nenek peyot itu?" Tantang Kurama sambil menyeringai.

Naruto menunjuk jari tengahnya "Ok. Aku tanyakan nanti pada kakek, awas saja bohong!"

Kurama tertawa keras, adiknya benaran polos dalam urusan seperti ini. Kaki kokohnya melanjutkan naruto yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya, memiliki adik sangat menyenangkan dibuat kesal atau sampai mendapat kebanggaan sendiri.

"Karena kau sudah putus dengan si ayam, lakukan hal seperti dulu seperti yang biasa kita lakukan," pinta Kurama pada Naruto.

Tangan Kurama mengusap pipi lembut Naruto "Ya .. ya .. cepat". Kurama langsung melumat bibir prem milik Naruto yang biasa ia lakukan dulu. Kurama sangat menyukai bibir adiknya, sejak masih kecil ia akan terus mencium bibir Naruto hingga punya kekasih atau menikah. Pas Naruto punya kekasih, sesuai janji Kurama. Ia berhenti mencium bibir adiknya itu.

"ngh .. a-aniki ..," desah Naruto di sela ciumannya yang duduk dipangkuan kakaknya sambil mengalungkan punggungnya di leher kokoh pria itu. Tangan Kurama meremas gemas pantat Naruto yang bulat dan padat hasil remasnya selama ini.

Air liur mereka bercampur menjadi satu bahkan sampai menetes. "Ugh .. a-aniki," Naruto mendorong Kurama untuk menyudahinya, dia sudah kehabisan oksigen.

Kurama masih tetap melumat bibirnya ganas dan meremas pantat Naruto kuat kemudian baru menyudahi ciumannya. Naruto mengambil nafasnya memburu, memanggil kepansan dan penuh keringat memandang Kurama sebal.

"Setan! Kamu pasti ingin membunuhku ya!" Maki Naruto. Kurama terkekeh salahkan dia sudah 5 tahun tak mencium bibir adiknya itu jadi lepas kendali.

Kurama berkata, "Aku sudah menganggur selama 5 tahun, jadi aku khilaf. Sudah mandi sana, kau bau."

"Sialan, bau-bau juga kau nafsu denganku," sinisnya sambil bersiap-siap berangkat kerja, sebagai dokter sekaligus pewaris **Senju Medical Centra** . Ia tak mau mencontoh tak mau pada bawahannya kalau ia datang telat.

"Aku hanya nafsu pada bibirmu sayang, bukan tubuh teplos mu," goda Kurama.

"FUCK ASS!" Maki Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Kurama tertawa keras mendengar adiknya mengumpat seraya meninggalkan kamar adiknya itu.

"Pagi mami, Papi pagi." Sapa Naruto mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya, Kurama tak disapa cemberutkan bibirnya. Sarapan mahal untuk sarapan bersama.

"Apa aku transparan?" Sinisnya. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil merangkul leher Kurama untuk mencium pipinya, kening dan bibir. "Selamat pagi aniki, dasar cemburuan."

Kurama langsung tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap kepala Naruto. "Wajar dong, aku kakakmu. Jelas aku cemburu kau tak memperhatikan aku."

"Hehehe .. papi, aniki cemburunya aneh," adu Naruto.

"Jangan mengodanya Naru-chan. Kasian perjaka kurang perhatian, eh ga mungkin kamu perjaka ya kan? Kamu suka teh celup, celup sana celup di sini," balas Minato meledek karna itu.

"WTH! Enak saja kau Minato mentang-mentang ada Kushina kau mau pamer," ucap Kurama tak terima.

"Jangan panggilku dan Minato dengan nama, anak durhaka." Kushina memukul kepala putra sulungnya itu. Kurama hanya mendengus tak peduli.

"Seharusnya dia tak perlu tinggal di Amerika lama-lama, sikapnya ini masuk Neraka jalur khusus."

"Mih, jangan nge-drama deh. Mamih udah dapet, cuma papih yang mau," sahut Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Minato anak-anakmu benar-benar ..." adu Kushina pada Minato. Kurama dan Naruto tos-san. "Ghahaha" tawa mereka berhasil mengoda itu.

"Mereka sepertimu dan Nagato dulu, bar-bar seperti kochengk orenkng." Jawab Minato. Kushina dapat menerima pembelaan balik menyerang "Ok, kau tidur di Luar nanti malam"

"Sayang .. mana bisa begitu," rengek Minato.

"Selama 1 bulan," lanjut Kushina.

Minato semakin merengek pada saat itu dibicarakan. "Sweety Heart koq 1 bulan? Aku sih tak apa, aku takut kau kedinginan tanpa aku," bujuk Minato

"Aku kan kaya, bisa menyewa brondong,"

"SIMPAN!" Teriak Naruto dan Kurama melihat drama ayah dan mengizinkan itu. Gini nih, mantan artis terkenal hidup bersama kadang suka diri sendiri, kalau mereka bukan aktris / aktor lagi yang sedang syuting FTV.

Minato dan Kushina tertawa bersama kedua tertawa. Inilah keluarga Namikaze mereka mendidik putranya dengan cara mereka sendiri, menjadikan putrinya sebagai teman, sahabat. Dikala Minato dan Kushina serius akan berpikir mereka seperti orang tua dan seperti ini akan menjadi teman dan sahabatnya.

Selesai sarapan Naruto berangkat kerja mengunakan mobil pribadinya _Lykan Hypersport_ , memang memang keluar Naruto terlihat sangat feminim tetapi sangat sangat sangar. Saat masa sekolah ia selalu menjuarai turnamen ilmu bela diri Internasional. Minato dan Kurama berangkat ke kantor bersama di Namikaze Corp. Kushina sendiri menujuh butik untuk mendukung perkembangan mode dan melihat perkembangan cabang barunya.

_Summer Twilight Boutique_ , itu nama merek usahanya. Selain fashion dan aksessoris, kushina juga mengeluarkan kosmetik bernama _Summer Cosmetics_ dan perawatan kulit bernama _Twilight Skin_ sebenarnya milik putri bungsunya. Namun dia membantu mengeluhkan usaha yang dilakukan oleh Ino Yamanaka, keponakan cantiknya sebagai Direktur dan Model _Brand Ambassador_ .

**Senju Medical Centra**

Rumah sakit terbesar dan terbaik di Jepang dan termasuk 10 rumah sakit terbaik di Dunia, rumah sakit dengan fasilitas lengkap dan berstandar Intenasional. Senju Tsunade sebagai direktur dan dokter jenius yang terkenal di dunia, metoe pengobatannya tradisonal dan modren. Meskipun perkembangan teknologi sudah sangat maju, Tsunade mengambil perawatan tradisonal yang dikembalikan ke temurun kelurganya. Karena itulah rumah itu terkenal.

Naruto keluar dari mobil sportnya dengan penuh keanggunan membuat berhasil menoleh kearahnya. Pesona bungsu Namikaze sangat sulit di tolak, hanya seorang Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan akalnya, berjuang selingkuh darinya.

"Dr. Naruto selamat datang."

"Dr. Naruto."

"Pagi Dr. Naruto."

Naruto membalas sapaan perawat dengan ramah. Senyum manis bak mentari menghiasi pembicaraan yang imut itu. Seorang pria tampan berambut merah menghampirinya.

"Naru kau sudah datang ... mencoba ada pasien terluka tusuk," ucap Nagato sambil berjalan menujuh ruang operasi.

Naruto menerima paman Nagato, "Baik ..." Naruto dengan cekatan memakai pakaian khusus operasi. Topi, topeng, dan sarung tangan sudah terpasang dengan baik di atas, dipasang ke tempat pasien operasi.

Naruto memenangkan jalannya opreasi butuh 30 menit ia merawat sang pasien menerima perawat disampingnya. Nagato juga membantu opreasi luka yang lain. Setelah ada semua Naruto ingat agar teliti hal sekecil apapun.

"Huh .. leherku," keluh Naruto. Nagato mengeleng melihat kelakuan keponakannya, ia memberi Naruto minuman yang dibelinya tadi.

"Minumlah pasti lelah baru datang langsung mengoprerasi pasien," ucap Nagato

Naruto berhenti di bahu nagato, "Paman bagaimana kabarnya Konan-nee dan Kato-kun?" Tanya naruto

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Kato selalu bertanyamu kapan saja kau kerumah utama," jawab Nagato sesekali menengguk kopi panasnya

"Wuahh .. aku merindukan Kato-kun paman," rengek Naruto.

Nagato menepuk kepala Naruto dengan pelan, "Kalau rindu utama kerumah, Konan akan memasakan makanan favoritemu itu. Ckckck ..

"Paman menyindirku ya ..."

"Paman berbicara realitas."

Ayame berlari kecil menghampiri naruto dan nagato "Dr. Naruto."

Naruto berdiri, "Aku ada pasien tabrak lari baru sampai di UGD beberapa menit yang lalu. Kondisinya kritis, ada potongan besi yang masuk di pertempuranung," kata Ayame sambil berlari cepat, sementara Naruto mengambil disampingnya.

Naruto langsung memakai sarung tangan karet steril dengan makser, dengan hati-hati dan teliti Naruto mengambil potong besi itu. Butuh waktu 15 menit Naruto mengambil potongan besi itu, setelah berhasil mengambilnya ia serahkan menerima suster dan dokter yang lain.

Naruto melanjutkan kembali ke ruang pribadinya, ia langsung memulai kembali di atas meja, "Lelahh .. baru-baru sudah mengoperasi 3 pasien saja."

Naruto melepaskan tombol telpon untuk meninggalkan pesan berbunyi, "Haruka, jika ada yang mencariku. Aku tidur bangkit, aku lelah. Bangunkan aku 2 jam kemudian."

Naruto tidur kasur pasien yang terbilang bukan kasur pasien umum namun eksklusif.

**-oOo-**

Ketika ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi, Naruto di tengah sungai di tengah sungai yang sangat jernih.

Naruto membasuh keputusan dengan air sungai. "Segarnya." Setelah itu ia berjalan ke dalam Hutan, sudah lama Naruto mengambil liburan untuk menyegarkan. Udara sejuk saat diangkat lelah selama berkerja.

Hewan-hewan unik yang membuka diri, memandang naruto dengan tatapan imut mereka yang suka mengatakan _Mahkluk imut apa itu? _(Itu dalam pikiran Naruto sendiri yang ke-pedean)

"Aho..aho .. Baka..Baka," kata burung sambil menatap Naruto.

**MALA! **Imajinasi Naruto hancur mendengar perkataan burung itu. "Burung menang, ku buat seperti kalkun panggang," geram Naruto seraya mengejarnya

Burung itu malah terbang dan mengejek Naruto dengan sebutan Aho atau Baka. Wajah Naruto merah memegang amarahnya, sambil memandang ke atas hingga tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"KENA KAU!" Teriak Naruto melompat ke bawah sambil lalu ke bawah.

_**BYURR .. **_

Naruto terjun bebas ke dalam sungai jernih itu, pakaiannya basah kuyup. Dia berdiri di dasar sungai memandang kesal burung yang terbang berputar-putar di sana. "Bajingan," maki Naruto.

Karena sudah terlajur basah ia memutuskan untuk berenang saja, sebelum Naruto menjemur pakaiannya agar kering.

Naruto senang di atas air sambil memandangi langit biru, burung yang mengodanya tadi hinggap di batang jemuran sambil menemani udara utama Naruto. Lalu menyelam atau melakukan apapun di udara.

Suara air mengucur terdengar tak jauh dari ia berenang. Naruto menoleh ke arah Suara itu, muka merah padam melihat seorang pria hitam pendek cabrik mirip durian sedang buang air alias kencing di sungai tempat ia berenang, dia langsung keluar menimbulkan gelombang udara.

"Pria mesum!"

Pria itu juga terkeju buru-buru membenarkan hakama-nya dengan wajah merah padam. Dia juga kaget melihat perempuan berenang di sungai tanpa memakai apapun.

"Enak saja," - pria itu melotot pada Naruto- "aku bukan pria mesum, bocah!" Balasnya berat.

"Kencing sembarangan, tak ada yang sedang berenang, mataku jadi ternodai tau, pria culun!" Pekik Naruto tak mau kalah, masih menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan dan menitip di sela jarinya.

"Itu panggilan alam."

"Pelecahan! Dasar mesum, hardik Naruto.

"Ha? Kamu yang mesum nona, ketinggalan di tempat umum. Apa kamu mau menggodaku? Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh datarmu" balas pria itu menusuk ulu hati-nya.

"Dasar bre-" ucapan Naruto terhenti.

**-oOo-**

Haruka membangukan Naruto dengan lembut. "Dr. Naruto."

Naruto mengucek mata perlahan dan melihat haruka di sana, mimpinya beragurmen dengan pria hitam mirip landak terputus. "Oh .. iya ada apa?" Tanyanya masih linglung

"Ny. Uchiha ingin menerima kesehatannya," jawab Haruka. Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya menujuh wastafel untuk membersihkan agar segar dan merapikan make upnya.

Setelah selesai ia berjalan menujuh ruang praktiknya "Selamat siang mama Mikoto" sapanya. Mikoto tersenyum membalikkan, "Naru-chan, apa kedatangan mama menganggu?" Tanya Mikoto.

Naruto mengeleng, "Enggalah mah, tadi Naru, hanya tidur tadi."

Mikoto mengangguk, "Bagus itu Naru-chan, kalau lelah istirahat jangan paksakan diri. Seorang dokter juga manusia harus menjaga kesehatannya. Kalau dia sendiri ga bisa jaga kesehatan gimana mau jaga kesehatan orang lain?" Sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Iya mah. Makasih atas perhatiannya. Kalau begitu Naru periksa ya mah." Naruto memeriksa darah, kemudian memeriksa gula darah.

"Ok ma, semua resep obatnya Naru udah tulis,"

Mikoto mengangguk kecil ia memberi tahu bento pada Naruto. "Dimakan ya Naru-chan" Gadis itu di perlakukan oleh Mikoto seperti anaknya sendiri. Mikoto menyayanginya untuk Naruto, Mikoto suka ibu kedua menerima. Ia ingin memberitau agar Sasuke menghianti dirinya tetapi ia tak tega melukai hati Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung ...**_

_**Terima Kasih yang sudah mampir ke watty aku, dan follow ya Elmo Wang di NovelToon. Jangan lupa Review, thank you.**_

_**19 Desember 2019**_


End file.
